


Let Me See It

by UglyGreenJacket



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Love, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyGreenJacket/pseuds/UglyGreenJacket
Summary: Usagi has some very specific demands of Mamoru after Rei accidentally sees him naked, and things get...well...heated. Takes place after the events of Episode 136. Sweet, funny, sexy UsaMamo fluffy one-shot.





	Let Me See It

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Oooohhhh boy xD my second M rated one shot! And it's a doozy, let me tell you lol While there's no real 'sex' in this one, it definitely deserves its M rating, which you'll come to see when you read 3
> 
> This fic comes at the request of my darling beta/fandom BFF (but more like just a normal legit BFF at this point 3) FloraOne. She also edited and beta'd this for me, which I'm forever grateful for her skills and suggestions, and if you don't like this, please send all complaints to her xD
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please, please, please let me know what you think!

Mamoru collapsed onto his sofa, closing his eyes in relief. After two, very long days, of staying at Hikawa Shrine, he was finally able to come back home.

His temporary absence from the apartment had been a result of the tiny kitten, Diana, falsely believing there to be a fire, causing Rei to go rogue with a fire extinguisher. The resulting foam had caused so much damage, Mamoru was fairly certain it would require the sacrifice of his first born child in order to get back in the good graces of his landlord.

The accident couldn't have come at a worse time, either. Mid-way through the semester, with a twenty page term paper due, Diana had taken it upon herself to guard her future king and kept everyone, including Usagi, away from him so that he could finish. He'd even missed a battle, apparently. One he was sure Usagi would give him an earful about the next time he came into contact with her.

And despite the almost assured wailing he would receive from Usagi, he had to admit to himself that he'd missed her terribly over the past couple of days. It hadn't been until he finally had some true peace and quiet at the shrine, that he'd realized just how much he'd come to enjoy, and even rely on her constant presence and noise.

Just as he was beginning to drift off to sleep, loud bangs began to resound through his apartment. Someone was practically beating down his door, causing Mamoru to jump several feet into the air. He reached into his jacket, beginning to summon a rose, ready to defend himself against the intruder, when an all too familiar voice began to yell shrilly.

"Chiba Mamoru! You'd better open this door right now! I KNOW you're in there!" Usagi screamed, her door pounding increasing ten fold.

Concerned at her tone and louder than usual noise level, Mamoru rushed to the door, flinging it open to find his petite girlfriend fuming.

"It's about time you answered the dang door!" she continued to yell, as she brushed past him roughly, bending down to haphazardly remove her shoes, and nearly falling in the process.

Mamoru looked at her with concern. He was used to Usagi's outbursts, but he had so rarely seen her this mad before. She was practically radiating anger from every part of her.

"...Usako? What's wrong?" he asked, somewhat hesitantly.

Usagi stood up to her full height, barely coming to his chest, craning her neck up to glare at him straight in the eyes. "Let me see it," she said menacingly.

Mamoru's eyes grew wide. "S-see what?" he responded, terror growing by the second.

"Don't play games with me, Mamoru!" Usagi yelled, and he involuntarily winced at both the pitch of her voice, and the use of his full name.

"What are you talking about, Usa?"

She huffed exasperatedly, before glancing down at something briefly, eyes flying right back up to meet his. "Your penis, Mamo-chan! Let. Me. See. It." she replied, punctuating the last three words with a poke of her finger into his chest.

Mamoru's eyes grew impossibly wide, as her words washed over him. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out, as his mouth grew completely dry. On the fifth open of his lips, he was finally able to squeak out, "M-my….what?"

"You heard me!" she cried back at him. "Let me see it!"

Finally shaking himself out of his stupor, Mamoru walked past her into the living room without a word, leaving a still fuming Usagi to follow. He collapsed onto the couch once again, running frustrated hands through his hair. "Usako…" he started still searching for a response. "What in God's name are you talking about?"

Usagi stood in front of him, hands on her hips as her accusing eyes still boring into him. "I know what happened at the shrine, Mamo-chan. I know that Rei saw you naked. And you're going to show me everything, or so help me god…"

"Usako!" he choked out, interrupting her tirade. "That was an accident!" He reached towards her, trying to get her to come to him, but like the rabbit she was, Usagi jumped backwards to avoid him.

"I don't care what it was, Mamo-chan. There is no way I am going to let this go! Rei saw you NAKED. I think it's only fair that I see you naked, too."

By now, Mamoru was beginning to grow frustrated with the slip of a girl in front of him. "How does that even remotely make sense?"

"How does it not make sense?!"

Mamoru took a deep breath to steady himself. Perhaps reasoning with Usagi was the best step in this circumstance? Not that the thought of her demanding to see him naked wasn't an enticing one, in fact he'd dreamed about that very thing the night before. And while he had no issue with nudity, he knew his body would react in entirely embarrassing ways if Usagi was standing in front of him. "Usa, let's think about this calmly…"

"Oh, don't even start with that crap, Mamo-chan!" she yelled, cutting him off before he could even begin to make his argument for sanity. "I'm not leaving here, until I see you naked, so unless you want me to cook dinner here, which I know you don't want, you'd better start losing layers. You can start with that ugly green jacket of yours!"

He groaned audibly. So much for the reasoning. He should've known better by now. Rookie mistake, Chiba. "Usako…"

"What if you showed me yours, and I show you mine?" she asked, some sweetness returning into her voice.

Wait. What? his mind reeled at her offer, and he blanched, as he felt his self-control slipping. He did really want to see her...But...but...

Another groan left him, and his hands found themselves threaded through his raven hair, once more. "Usa!"

"What's wrong? You don't want to see me naked?!" she asked, her voice quivering and rising steadily in volume and pitch.

"No!" he yelled loudly, visibly startling her. "No, it's not that Usa, I just...I don't…" Mamoru struggled to find the right words, and when none would come, he let out a frustrated, "UGH."

His eyes had been fixed on the floor in front of him for all of ten seconds, when he looked back up towards Usagi. With a mixture of horror and excitement, he saw she'd already shed her jacket, and was starting on the buttons of her blouse.

A deep blush colored his cheeks. "Usagi!"

She looked up at him, genuine confusion on her face. "What?" she asked, her fingers continuing their unbuttoning.

Mamoru stood from the couch, and reached her in two long strides. His hands covered hers, hoping she would still her movement, but she simply continued, and he had to physically pry her small hands away from the buttons.

"Usako, stop!" he cajoled, as gently as he could manage considering the situation.

She rolled her eyes at his dramatics, removing her hands from his, and he saw them return to her blouse, another button coming undone. He could just see the beginnings of pink lace underneath it, and a vast expanse of creamy skin. Oh, god…

"Mamo-chan, don't be ridiculous. You see me naked all the time!"

He was taken aback by her words. "What?!" he managed to get out, after his mouth ran dry, again. "I do not!"

Usagi raised one eyebrow at him. "Yes, you do. You see me transform all the time."

"I don't look at you, Usako! I close my eyes!" he shot back, eyes practically bulging out of his head.

He was horrified when her eyes grew incredibly soft. "Really?" she asked, softly. When he nodded in approval, she went on with a bright smile on her face "Aww, Mamo-chan! You're just the cutest."

"Oh, for the love of…" he began, but at that moment, his words escaped him when he saw that she had completely removed her blouse.

Mamoru tried to look away. He knew he should. Should stop her from going any further. But the words just wouldn't come. The only thing that would leave his lips were groans and a dismayed, "Usa…"

Usagi looked at him, her skirt now falling to the floor. She was now clad in only her pink lace bra and matching underwear. And she looked...scared?

"...Mamo-chan?" she asked hesitantly. "Do you...do you really not want to see me? Do you really want me to stop?"

Great, you idiot. You would manage to make her think you don't want to see her naked...his internal voice berated him. "N-no, Usako, of course that's not it...but-"

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, before her lips moved to a hair's breadth away from his ear. "Could we take a bath together? Would that be ok?"

Any blood that hadn't already rushed to his limbs, moved like lightning at her words. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god.

He raised his eyes toward the ceiling, groaning for what felt like the hundredth time since she'd entered the apartment. "...yes…"

She beamed at him. Bloody beamed at him.

"I'll go run the water," she said gleefully. And after leaning up to give him another kiss on the cheek, she practically skipped towards the bathroom, pausing when she reached the door, to turn and face him. "Are you coming?"

Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god.

"...yes…"

She smiled back at him, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Mamoru wasn't sure how long he stood rooted to that particular spot on the carpet, eyes staring ahead at the room that contained his nearly naked girlfriend.

At some point, the synapses in his brain finally began to fire, again, and his heavy limbs began to carry him, ever so slowly, towards the bathroom.

When he finally reached the door, his hand raised from his side to tentatively place itself on the doorknob. Mamoru gulped, both cursed and blessed his luck, and turned the handle.

The sight that greeted him nearly brought him over the edge. Usagi's eyes immediately flew to meet his when he stepped into the room, and Mamoru couldn't mistake the deep smouldering look she held for him. The steam that rose from the water's surface was nothing compared to the heat that was rapidly filling his body.

She was naked, of course, having removed her undergarments before entering the tub, and she was the most exquisite thing he had ever seen. Not that he was an expert on naked women or anything, but Mamoru was fairly certain any straight male would agree that Usagi was gorgeous.

He was greeted with the sight of her flawless skin, face flushed with excitement. Her nipples were slightly darker than the rest of her skin, and stood erect from the cold air around her. As his eyes traveled further down, Mamoru was greeted by the sight of her tight stomach, and small mound of blonde curls that covered the area he so strongly wanted to touch.

Mamoru was more turned on than he'd ever been in his life. His erection strained hard against his trousers, making them almost unbearably tight, and Mamoru knew the evidence of his arousal was plain to see, even with all of his clothes still firmly in their places on his body.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi spoke sweetly, breaking him from his reverie. "Stop staring, and come in with me."

He nodded slowly in response, as he began to remove the outer layers of his clothes. First the jacket, then the belt, and when he reached his shirt, he could have sworn Usagi licked her lips in anticipation.

His hands made their way to the button of his pants, next, and he fumbled with it a bit in his nervousness. This is it he thought. There was no going back, and he figured it was better to rip the bandaid off in one fail swoop.

In one swift movement, Mamoru lowered his pants and boxers to the floor, kicking them away from him, as he stepped out. He had to grit his teeth in an effort to not moan at the freeing feeling he had, when his erection was finally free from its confines.

But the relief he felt was soon replaced by a feeling of embarrassment at the fact that his desire was so plainly evident. He blushed deeply, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, as Usagi appeared to be enjoying the view of him very much, with a similar blush on her cheeks, her breathing shallow and rapid, and her eyes hooded with lust. How was it possible for her to turn him on even more?!

As he moved towards the tub, Mamoru's eyes never left hers. He was unable to bring himself to look away from her, even as he lowered himself into the warm water on the opposite side of the small space, trying to position himself as far away from her as possible. This position had the unfortunate side effect of the faucet jabbing him in the back, but he didn't trust himself to not touch her if he had been any closer.

Of course, he should have known that the little rabbit would have other ideas.

Usagi moved towards him with a kind of seductive grace Mamoru was fairly certain she didn't even know she possessed. Her eyes were a darker blue than he'd ever seen them, and her pupils were clearly dilated.

Her graceful movements didn't last long, however, as her knee came into contact with a particularly slippery spot on the floor of the tub, causing her to tumble into him, and inadvertently touch his throbbing erection with her thigh.

It was just all too damn much.

Mamoru came instantly at the feeling of her against him. Eyes rolling back, and his vision hazing. The orgasm seemed to last longer than any he'd ever experienced by his own hands, as white hot pleasure coursed through him, over and over.

He couldn't help the lusty moan that left him, and the sound of her name on his tongue felt more like a caress than a name, as he relaxed, completely spent.

Usagi giggled lightly, and smiled knowingly at him, hugging him to her, as he breathed deeply. She rained soft kisses across his face, and he could feel her eyelashes flutter against his skin.

He had no will or desire to move her. Only to feel her against him, to know that she was there.

It was an oddly freeing feeling, having one's inhibitions fall away completely. It certainly wasn't one Mamoru was familiar with, but he decided he wouldn't mind if it happened more often with Usagi. His desire to relax and rest after such a powerful experience, began to be outweighed by a stronger desire to touch her. The way she was pressed against him, bringing him comfort and trusting him completely.

When he finally found the strength to move again, Mamoru took hold of Usagi, and placed her in his embrace with her back to him. He began to trace light, teasing touches across the plains of her stomach, enjoying how her breathing quickened anytime he would come close to touching her between her legs.

He continued his teasing, daring to dip his hands lower, touching the inside of her thighs and the outside of her lips, never quite giving her what she wanted. When she would begin to whimper for want of his touch, Mamoru moved his hands back up to lightly brush across her hardened nipples, cupping her full breasts in his hand, and enjoying how nicely they fit into his palms.

It didn't take long for her to start moving her hips, seeking out his touch where she needed most, and finally, he gave in to her.

With one long finger, he dipped into her soaking folds, trailing from her opening, all the way up to her swollen clit. He lingered there, slowly moving his finger in soft circles. It was the lightest of touches, and he knew she was on the edge when she once again raised her hips, trying to increase the pressure, and causing small waves and splashes in the water, some even landing on the tiled floor.

Mamoru took a moment to take in the sight of her, while he continued the slow, tantalizing circles of his finger. Her eyes were slightly opened, but unseeing as she lost herself in the movement of his hand. Her head was leaned back into the crook of his shoulder, and her breasts moved up and down, as she rapidly took in breath. She was completely lost in the sensation of him, and he marveled at the fact that he could do this to her, Usagi, the most beautiful thing in his life.

When she had reached the point where her breaths were coming out as pants, he knew it was time to take her over the edge. He increased the pace and pressure of his finger, rubbing the side of her clit where she seemed to be most sensitive. Mamoru knew he had found the spot when she cried out, and he rapidly moved his finger back and forth in that sweet spot, causing her to cry out, again, as an orgasm wracked her body.

She collapsed back against him, a look of total bliss on her face, and he couldn't help but smile at her satisfaction. He stroked her stomach in soothing patterns with his thumb, and she snuggled back against him further.

"Come on, Usako. Let's get out. The water's getting cold," he said softly, into her ear.

"Mmm…" was all she managed to respond, and she made no move to exit the tub.

Mamoru chuckled deeply at her, and the sweet sight she made leaned back against him. "Come on, lazy bones," he teased, "I'll help you."

He took his time helping her to dry off, when he finally managed to get her out of the tub, his breath catching, again, when he realized this wasn't a dream and he was actually touching her very gorgeous and very naked body.

Usagi appeared to be someone who would get incredibly sleepy after an orgasm, as she leaned her weight on him in order to keep standing, eyes drooping like she would fall asleep any second. He smiled and realized he had never imagined he would learn this particular fact about her that night, as he continued to rub the soft towel against her, chasing the last water droplets that lingered on her body away.

Once he was finished, Mamoru picked her up, and carried her into his bedroom. He set her down, so he could pull the covers back, before picking her up once more, and placing her securely underneath the warmth of his thick comforter.

He crawled in after her, pulling her back to him, and nestling his chin into the crook of her shoulder, arms wrapped around her.

Usagi let out a contented sigh, before speaking softly. "Mamo-chan?"

"Yes, Usako?"

"Can we have sex now?"

"No, Usako."

"Can we have sex later, then?"

"No, Usako."

Silence fell over the couple, and Mamoru closed his eyes, sleep beginning to take him, when he heard, "Mamo-chan?"

He sighed. "Yes, Usako?"

"Can you touch me, again?"

Shit. Fuck. Damn it all to hell.

"...sure, Usako."


End file.
